Stupid teasing vampires
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Edward and Bella are enjoying a quiet evening at home. When Edward pushes one too many buttons Bella gets some pay back. Cute, short, fluffy one shot. Ed and Bella just being a normal couple.


**Okay this totally fluffly drabble. lol just thought I'd let you know. I'm trying to ward off writers block and writing one shots tend to help me with that. I didnt' feel like writing anything dark or completely smut filled. I just wanted something that made me smile. So, anyway read on.**

I dragged my fingers lazily over her skin as we watched the movie. Actually, I watched Bella and she watched the movie. It didn't honestly matter. I could have cared less about the mindless babbling of the poor actors, spewing the badly written lines. Though, I'm sure the movie would have been far more interesting if I didn't have the most beautiful women in the world laying her head on my lap. I wondered, in passing, how she could be comfortable. Her face must have been cold, and my legs were rock hard to her. It didn't seem to bother her though. I wasn't complaining either.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked with a sleepy sigh. My fingers had danced their way from her exposed midriff to underneath her shirt. I ran my fingers over the silky skin, loving the way her stomach clenched and her heart beat increased with every feather light touch.

"Do you wish me to stop?" I asked her quietly. My hand slid down her thin stomach, tracing her belly button with my finger tips.

"No, just curious..." She tried to say calmly but her voice gave her away. I smiled slightly at her reaction and continued the tour of her stomach. Her skin jumped and she sucked in an involuntary breath. It was so adorably cute and sexy I had to hear it again.

I slipped a couple of my fingers just underneath the waist band of her low cut jeans. I slid my fingers over her hip, tracing the top of the bone. I felt Bella stiffen in my lap, a tiny growl escaping her lips. It was a sound I had never heard before. It was something I defiantly wanted to hear again. Before I realized what was happen Bella straddled my waist, pulling me out of my thoughts. One last thought past through my over active brain before all thoughts were lost to this perfect woman: I am so glad Charlie isn't home.

Her tiny fingers twisted into my shirt collar, pulling me closer. Her lips crashed into mine with amazing force. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose, not wanting to break the kiss for any reason. My hands gripped her back tightly, bringing her closer to me. Her chest pressed against mine and I could feel every soft curve.

Her breath was coming out fast and hard as she tried to gulp down air in between delicious kisses. To say she was being aggressive would be an understatement. It was a nice change. She didn't seem timid at all.

As soon as her tongue darted out of her mouth I stiffened though, but she did not stop. She carefully traced my bottom lip, one of her hands sliding onto my cheek. Her lips trailed from the corner of my mouth to my jaw, leaving warm little wet kisses along the way. Her thumb traced my lips, spreading the moisture that had occured from her own mouth. I opened my mouth slightly, tasting her sweet skin with my tonuge.

I had to cut off my breathing when she started to lick and kiss my neck. It was all too much as her scent filled my nose and mouth. Her nose traced my jaw, sending hot jets of air over my cold flesh. I shivered as my hands fell from her body, back to my sides.

She pulled back slowly, a small little smirk playing on her full delicious lips. She playfully smacked her lips against mine once. She hopped off of me and walked off, her hips swaying as she went. I knew that she was doing it for me, because I was watching but I still enjoyed it.

I heard her begin to mutter to herself as she went up the stairs. "Stupid teasing vampires. Swear one day I'm going to explode and he'd be the only one to blame. Teach him a damn lesson..."

I threw my head back in laughter before following her up the stairs. This was proving to be a fun night. "Bella, I've been to medical school twice and I've never heard of anyone exploding of sexual frustration."

"With my luck, do you honestly want to chance it?" She shouted through the closed door.

I opened the door and was by her side in an instant. "You know... you may have a point there."

**So? What do you think? I just wanted something kind of light. Parts of this made me giggle. I know it's short but still. I'll give you a Cullen shaped cookie if you review! lol You know you want an Edward cookie. **


End file.
